A Twist In Time
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Harry discovers a secret about a lost family member of his. He discovers her through a series of memories and learnt of her fate. In one chapter. OC/Sirius Black. Heartache. Nothing major except Character death. I own nothing except OC character.


**A Twist In Time**

**Title: A Twist In Time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers etc!**

**Pairings: Sirius Black/OC**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: On discovering a family member on his father's side of the family, Harry learns more about his family through the course of memories. Heartache is included.**

**A/N: This is an alternate version to my She's Only Potter's Sister story. It came to me after reading My Sister's Keeper. This story has nothing to do with my She's Only Potter's Sister but has the same main character of May Potter. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Harry sat in his godfather's bedroom just staring around the room. It felt as if Sirius was sitting there with him. He gazed around the room more and noticed a loose floorboard near by the wardrobe. It took him 4 strides to reach it and pulled it away. He vaguely heard his two friends enter his godfather's room. "I missed this part." In the floor he saw a box, reaching in, brushing away a couple of spiders and pulled it out.

"Sirius must have put it there for no one to find." Hermione spoke gently as she and Ron sat on Sirius' bed.

Harry moved back to the bed and sat on Hermione's left while Ron was on her right. "Must have meant something to him." He muttered as he opened the rotting box. Inside were a number of things, not one of them dirty or showed any sign of wear nor age on them. There were a few small boxes and envelopes. Harry stood up and turned around, so he was facing the bed. He carefully placed everything that was in the box onto the bed and then knelt on the floor next to the bed. He first reached for an envelope that was dated 1977 and opened it carefully. Taking out the contents slowly and carefully. "They're letters." He said to himself as he unfolded the first one and began reading. "They're to Sirius."

Ron moved from Hermione's side to Harry's other side to read the letter better. "Who's it from?"

Harry didn't go straight to the name but read the whole letter out loud. _My Sirius, I had no way of telling you this to your face as I know I would start crying again. I'm not coming back to school, not ever. The truth is I'm sick. Really sick. I have cancer. I have Leukaemia and it's killing me. The Healers in St Mungos cannot do anything so they are sending me to a Muggle hospital for treatment and even they say it is hopeless. I'm not giving up mind you! I am going to fight this. Just do me a big favour, now that I'm not in school, look after James. I know he says he looks after his little sister but I look after him really. I will write again. I promise. I still love you. May. _X x x x x

"Harry...?" Hermione asked carefully.

"My father had a sister. Why wasn't I told?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"Read another one. You might find an answer." Ron picked up the next letter and handed it to his friend.

Harry opened the next letter slowly and read it out loud too. _Hey loser. Behave! I don't need a toilet seat. Mamma says it's unhealthy. I know you're missing me but I miss you too big brother. It's rather boring at home without you annoying me! I start my treatment next week and I'm dreading it. I've begged mother to let you and Sirius to come but she thinks I'll be too ill to see you. I don't care! I just want to know that you are there. Apparently it makes you really ill during the treatment like throwing up and shit like that. Plus my hair will fall out. Mother can't complain, she's always telling me to cut my hair. I love my hair. I'll miss my hair but it's one of those things that has to be sacrificed for me to be better. Write everyday even if I don't. Look after Sirius for me and leave Lily alone. Poor girl doesn't need you harassing her. Love you loads. May. x._

"How many more of them are there?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"5 or 6." Harry looked through them all. Just scan reading them. "They're all the same. She's quite a character." He chuckled. "It says in this letter. '_If I get through this in one piece I am going to ride my broomstick to America non-stop and I am never looking back. And no James you are not coming. Only my perfect boyfriend. That's if I ever find him but Sirius will do for now._'." He laughed. "I wonder why Sirius or Remus never mentioned her to me. She was my family after all." Picking up another envelope and opening it up. "There's pictures in here." He took them all out and went through them one by one, reading the writing on the back and studying the people in the pictures carefully. The first picture was of a young girl with long black hair and had her arms around a boy who looked very similar to her. They both had hazel eyes and similar facial features. The only thing that was different was that the boy had a nose that had been broken once or twice. "That's my dad and she must be my aunt." He turned the photograph over and read the writing on the back. "_James and May Potter. Aged 16 and 15._" Harry smiled as he looked at the pair who were laughing with each other and then waving at the three of them.

"They look like each other." Ron said as he watched the moving picture. "She's pretty." Earning a stern look from Hermione. "What? She is." He winked at his girlfriend, who smiled and shook her head.

"He's right." Harry chuckled. "She is. I can see why Sirius liked her." He was looking at another picture of a younger Sirius with May, where he had his arms around her protectively and was kissing her cheek occasionally.

"Harry I'm not being rude or forward but I think they were in love. Even at a young age." Showing him a picture of Sirius and May dancing before turning it over and reading the writing on the back. "_Me and Sirius, Christmas ball 1976._" Turning it back over and watching the two of them swaying on the spot with their arms around each other not a care about those around them. "I wonder what your dad thought of it." She chuckled as she handed him the picture. "His best friend and his sister."

Harry reached forward and picked up a leather bound book. "I think this is a diary." He muttered as he opened it. "It's my aunt's. I can't read it." He closed the book. "It was her private thoughts." He put it back on the bed.

"Understandable." Ron nodded. "What are all these boxes?" Picking up two of them and opened the first of them. It was a black felt large square box. Inside was a simple silver necklace with a ruby stone as its jewel. "Wow! This is stunning." He smiled as he picked up a note that lay in the middle of it. "_To May, Happy Birthday! Told you you would make it to your 17__th__ and you know __there are many more to come. All my love Sirius. X x x._" He put the note back and closed the box. "What's in the other one Harry?" Looking at his friend who was now holding a much smaller box.

Harry gingerly opened it, he had guessed what had been inside and was right. "It has rings inside them." He whispered and took out a plain white gold wedding ring to examine it more. "It has writing inside." He turned the ring as he read it. "_Forever in life and in death._" He then looked at the small diamond ring left inside the box. "Whose are these?" He frowned. "My parent's wedding rings were buried with them and my mother's engagement ring is in my Gringott's vault." He frowned.

"I think they belonged to your aunt." Hermione whispered as she read a letter with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's really romantic." She began reading the letter. "_Prongs I need your help. I overheard Lily and May talking. May said her one of her wishes was to marry before she died. I want to give her that. Please let me marry her. I love May more than life itself and I know I can give her that. I want you to be my best man and so I need your help and Lily's help to get this wedding ready soon and I want it to be perfect. Please Prongs. I want to grant May this one wish. She's doing great today. Really strong. Write back asap. Padfoot._" Hermione folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "They must be her rings. I don't remember Sirius wearing a wedding ring."

"Me neither." Harry mumbled as he put the ring back in the box. "I think I remember him wearing a long necklace occasionally, he might have worn his ring on the end of it." He bit his lip. "Wish I met her. Did she die young?" He searched through evidence to find more traces of her.

"Yes." A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. "She didn't last more than a year. She died the day after a special day to her." Walking towards them. "May was a strange one. She saw the positive side to everything even in dying."

Harry gave a lop sided grin. "Did she and Sirius marry?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes. They were very young. He was 18 and she had just turned 17. It was one of her wishes." She smiled softly. "She wore a black wig that looked like her original hair and a long white gown. She looked absolutely beautiful. You wouldn't have guessed that she was ill. She had a certain glow about her." She chuckled as she wiped away a stray tear. "Sirius was completely besotted by her. I think if it were possible he would have died with her. He loved her more than life itself." She laughed softly.

"What was she like?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Well... She was very intelligent. Top marks in her OWLs. An excellent quidditch player. She was a seeker and a very good one. I think she could have given you a run for your money Harry." Smiling at him. "She was rather shy but was comfortable meeting new people. Like your father she was very mischievous. I do believe she was behind many of the pranks the Marauders used to play on people." The four of them chuckled. "May was May. No other words to describe her." She sat on the opposite side of the bed to them and picked up the picture of her and James. "Your father was very protective of May. No boy was allowed near her which is why her and Sirius had a secret relationship for two years."

"A secret relationship? Because of my dad?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. May got hurt at the end of her second year. Lucius Malfoy tried to rape her but she got away only to nearly lose her life on the way. She fell down the Astronomy Tower stairs and fell into a deep coma for a while. This made James become even more protective of her as he nearly lost her because of one boy's lust for her." She put the picture down and picked up the one of the Christmas Ball. "But when Sirius' and May's relationship was discovered, surprisingly, James was happy about it as he knew Sirius would never hurt her in any way." She smiled softly. "He couldn't. He was in love with her so much."

"Was Malfoy ever convicted?" Harry asked with hate obviously in his tone.

"Yes but his family paid a lot of money for him to not go to Azkaban." She shook her head. "Didn't frighten your aunt though. The thought of him still free. But she lived to the fullest even before her illness." Sighing slowly. "Now that you have found the box, I have something to show you." Out of her pocket was a vial. "Memories. A mix of people's. Mainly Sirius' and May's but your father, mother and Remus contributed too." She smiled at them. "May thought of it. She didn't want any of her future nephews and nieces not knowing their aunt properly." Chuckling. "Always thinking ahead and I think she knew that James and Lily would get together in the end and marry."

"Can I come into school and look at the memories?" Harry asked his gaze fixed on the vial that his former Professor was holding.

"Of course." She nodded and handed the vial to Harry. "Come today at 4. I know you won't be disturbed by anyone."

* * *

Harry went to Hogwarts at 4. He ignored the stares he got from the pupils there as he walked to the Headmistress' office. His hand was tight around the vial of the memories. Quickly giving the password and proceeded up the moving staircase to the office. He took a deep breath as he went inside the office. It was the same as it was before. All of Dumbledore's things were still there but McGonagall had added her own personal touch with a few animals in the office. He grinned as he saw the pensive sitting on her desk ready for him.

Slowly he walked over to it as he undid the vial in his hand. Tipping the contents into the ancient bowl, letting them swirl about a little before he leaned forward and let himself submerge in the memories.

* * *

"I hate you James!" The first thing Harry heard when his feet hit the ground. He turned around a saw his 15 year old aunt shouting at his 16 year old father. "Will you stop protecting me and let me have a boyfriend."

"I'm just making sure that you won't get hurt May." He folded his arms stubbornly. "May, why Sirius?"

"I love him!" She shouted at James. "Yes James! I love him and I know he loves me back!" Stepping back from her position and looking at Sirius, who was sitting in the corner of the Common Room trying not to laugh. "Shut up you!" She glared at him but it was followed by a wink from her. "James please." She had turned back to her brother.

"Brilliant reaction! Exactly as I thought it would be!" He grinned at her. "Classic! That was classic, May!"

"You don't care do you?" She tried to look angry at him but found herself laughing. "Well you do but you don't mind that Sirius and I are together?" Cocking her head to the side a little as she waited for his answer.

"No, not really." He smiled and reached forward and hugged her. "I know he won't ever hurt you." Kissing her ebony hair. "Plus I think you'll be the one to calm his ways."

May let out a laugh. "I already have." She pulled away from her brother and went straight to Sirius and kissed him full on the lips.

The scene dissolved around Harry as he smiled at them kissing. The next scene was something he wished he hadn't seen. His father thumping Sirius hard and May screaming at him to stop.

"JAMES STOP!" She moved forward and tried to pull him off her boyfriend.

"YOU ASS! YOU HIT HER! HOW DARE YOU!" James shouted as he placed a punch on Sirius' stomach.

"I DIDN'T!" Sirius shouted back, trying to push his best friend off him. "I would never hurt her! Not in a million years."

"James! He didn't hit me! He'd be in a worse state if he had." She finally found the strength to pull her brother away. "I walked into a moving staircase! I wasn't watching where I was going as it changed and so it hit me in the leg!" Glaring at him as she moved in front of him, going between him and Sirius. "Are you ok?" She asked Sirius gently as she crouched next to him and held him.

"Much better now." He joked as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"He's stubborn." She pushed his hair away from his face.

"I am still here." James folded his arms. "What really happened May? Are you protecting him? Has he threatened you?"

"No!" Both May and Sirius shouted at him.

"I would never do that Prongs! You know I love your sister." He stood up slowly and held May around the waist when she stood up after him.

"Don't call me 'Prongs'!" James glared at him. "I know you're hurting her."

"Bloody hell James! Just get it into your head. He would never hurt me. I'm 16 years old, I can protect myself." She pulled herself out of Sirius' grasp and walked out of the Common Room. Harry followed after her as he guessed it was her memory. "Stupid James." She muttered to herself as she walked down the main staircase.

"You ok May?" Harry's heart leapt at the sight of his 17 year old mother walking towards him and May.

"Yes. Your stupid stalker being his big headed self." She stopped halfway down the stairs as they met halfway. "He thinks Sirius has been hitting me when he hasn't. I did walk into the staircase." She gave a small chuckle.

"Where are you going now?" Lily asked with curiosity.

"Outside for a walk. Need to clear my head. If idiot and Sirius ask where I am, tell them that." She moved away and started back down the stairs.

"Sure." Lily nodded. "Be careful of those stairs especially the moving ones. I heard they're dangerous." She shouted back to her as a joke.

May turned around to face her and say something back but Harry saw that her eyes were out of focus and she began to fall backwards.

"NO!" Both he and Lily shouted at her as May fell down the stone steps until she reached the bottom where she was sprawled on the floor on her back. There didn't seem to be any broken bones and there was definitely no blood.

"MAY!" Lily screamed as she ran down the stairs to her. "May! Oh Merlin no! May! May! Wake up! May!" She knelt next to her but didn't touch her. "Someone help!" She shouted upwards. "Help please!"

Again the scene dissolved and Harry found himself in the Hospital Wing and standing next to his Aunt who was laying in the bed with Sirius sitting to her left, clutching her hand between his hands. James was sitting on May's right but his hand was resting over hers.

"What happened?" James looked at Lily who was standing at the foot of the bed looking very pale. "How did she fall?"

"I don't know why. I think she lost her footing or something. She just turned around on the stairs to say something to me but she just fell. I don't know. I'm so sorry James." Tears filled her eyes.

"It's ok. It could have happened to anyone." He stood up and hugged her. "Thank you for being there for her." He grinned as he pulled away and sat back down.

"She was hurt and she's my friend. She'd do the same if it was me." Lily gave him a warm smile. "Are your parents here?"

"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey is talking to them in her office with Dumbledore." He frowned as he looked towards her door. "They've been in there for ages. It's worrying me." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Sirius finally spoke. "She'll wake up, won't she?" His voice panicking.

"Yes she will." The voice of Dumbledore came from behind them as he, Mr and Mrs Potter and Madam Pomfrey walked over to them. "Mr Black and Miss Evans would you mind leaving for a moment? The family need to speak together for a moment."

"But?" Sirius began, looking up at Dumbledore and then back at May, worry spread across his face.

"She'll be fine. She'll be awake when you come back." Madam Pomfrey smiled and guided Sirius and Lily out of the Hospital Wing.

"Mum, Dad? What's wrong? I can tell there's something wrong." James looked at all the adults in panic. "Dad? Please?"

"Let's wait for Poppy to come back." Mr Potter did not even look at his son but James could see there was pain in his eyes.

"Dad? Is she going to die? Is May dying?" He panicked. "DAD!" He shouted at him as his father didn't look at him or even speak. There was a hint that there was something entirely wrong with his youngest child but he wasn't strong enough to reveal it to his eldest child.

"Mmmm dad?" A small voice came from the bed. Harry turned and saw May waking up, pain etched across her face. "That bloody hurt!"

James laughed. "At least there were less steps this time."

"James!" Mrs Potter scolded him. "Don't say that!"

"Mother it's fine." May chuckled as she sat up in bed only wincing for a minute. "Right what bones have I broken this time?"

"No bones broken." Madam Pomfrey said with chuckle. "It's something else." She looked at their parents and then to the siblings. "May do you remember what happened before you fell down the stairs?"

Harry watched as she tried to remember.

"I just remember getting all dizzy and then nothing. Just black." Shaking her head and then looked at James. "I thought it was because I had hardly any breakfast or the fact that my big brother was beating up my boyfriend." She glared at her brother.

"May, it's something else. You've got cancer." She spoke slowly to May more than the others. "You've got Leukaemia."

"What? Is this a joke?" She laughed. Harry saw the fear in her eyes even though she thought it was a joke. "James? Is this a prank?" James did not even look at his sister, he was just staring at the school matron in disbelief.

"I'm sorry May. It is not a joke. You do have Leukaemia. An aggressive form too. That is why you've been getting bruises for no reason, blacking out. Have you been feeling ill lately?" Madam Pomfrey looked between the siblings.

"Yes..." She shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks.

"What else did you notice different about yourself?"

"My periods have been irregular." She sobbed into her knees, which she had brought to her chest. "I thought I was pregnant." She glanced at James.

"You and Sirius....?" He pointed at her and stood shaking his head. "I'll kill him."

"Not now James." May sobbed into her knees. "Can I beat this?" Looking at her parents.

"It has developed quite a lot. But there is a 20% chance of beating it." The school nurse spoke quietly, no tone of apology in her voice but neither was there discomfort. Her voice was sincere but had a great amount of care in it.

"Oh Merlin no!" May sobbed out loudly. Her mother rushed to her side and held her tightly.

"Shh... It's ok. I'm here. We're here with you. We'll help you beat it." Her mother whispered in her ear.

Harry could feel tears falling down his cheeks as he watched the scene. "Oh May." He whispered.

"I can't beat it! I know I'll die! I just know it!" She shouted at them and she pushed her mother away and got out of bed. "Why me? Why does it have to be me?" She sobbed as she paced the floor of the Hospital Wing.

"May you need to rest." Madam Pomfrey stood next to her.

"Rest?!" She spoke angrily. "To keep up my strength?! Get ready for me not to die?! It's too late! I give up already!" She sat on the floor. "I give up! I'll die right now on this floor before the cancer can kill me!"

"May Elizabeth Potter, get your butt off the floor now!" James said angrily. "I will not have my sister talking like that!" Harry laughed at his father as James pulled May off the floor. "You will not give up because I said so and you never disobey your big brother."

May burst out laughing as she hugged her brother tight. "Oh James! You always know what to say. Well most of the time." The pair started laughing. "I can't tell Sirius. I just can't. It will break his heart."

"Do you want me to tell him?" He whispered in her ear as he held her protectively.

"No. I should but I can't tell him to his face." Sighing heavily as she held her brother. "Not now. I can't." She looked up from James' chest to her parents. "Can I leave school? I don't want to die here."

"Of course. We can leave as soon as possible, if that's all right Albus?" Elizabeth stood next to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. "I think it would be best if May was not in school while she is ill." Albus' only response was a twinkling smile and a nod.

The scene faded around Harry and when he took in the new surroundings his heart stopped. May and Sirius were a foot away from each other, staring at each other, tears were falling down both their cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me? Person to person May?" His voice was timid and full of fear as he surveyed May.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I couldn't. I didn't know how to."

"Didn't know how to?!" Sirius' anger building up in him. "I get a letter from you saying you're not coming back to school because you're ill."

"I'm sorry Sirius." May's voice was barely audible as she looked down at her feet.

"Are you really dying?" He stepped closer to her, his hands itching to hold her.

Raising her head and looked up at him. "Yes." She whispered and nodded. "My cancer is rare and there is no way of stopping it." She let out a sob which made Sirius reach out and pull her close to him. "I don't want to die." She sobbed hard against him as she clutched his shirt possessively.

"I'm here." He held her tightly and rubbed her back in gentle circles with his hand. "You will have me every step of the way as you fight this thing. I promise you."

"Really really?" She said in a jokingly childish manner.

He laughed softly. "Really really." Putting a finger under her chin and turning her face to meet his. "I am never leaving you from now on."

"But school? You have to finish." She held his hand that was holding her chin for a moment. "Please don't drop out because of me."

"Shut up." He chuckled as he kissed her. "I can't go anywhere now. No arguments Mayflower. None at all. You will not get rid of me so easily."

"Oh Sirius, I hate it when you do that." She said angrily and pushed him away. "Don't throw your life away because mine is ending. Live it as much as you can. Don't let me pull you down." Fresh tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Pull me down? Oh May! Listen to yourself! Stop thinking about others for once and think about yourself. Can you possibly do this with just your parents help? I love your parents May but they're old and they know it. I will help them look after you. You are going to be very ill and I want to be there to hold your hand."

"Sirius..." She moaned in protest. "Please don't.... I just want what's best for you."

"And I have it." He muttered. "I have you." Stepping towards her and placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "I have enough money to live off for 4 lifetimes. My Uncle died and he left me a bucket load of money." May laughed softly as she wiped away a stray tear. "He's also left me a house so when you are better again, you can come and live with me."

"Sirius.... What if I don't live? What will you do then?"

"Kill myself." He said in a serious tone.

"Sirius! Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare! When I die, I want you to live you life to the full. Be whatever you wanted to be. Be an Auror, be a healer. I don't know, be a lap dancer for all I care as long as you are alive." Her tone and expression was one of anger. "Just because I will die doesn't mean you have to too."

"Oh May! I love you so much and I'd do anything for you. I was only joking about dying." He laughed as he cupped her face with both hands. "Let me stay. Please." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her. "Please." He whispered.

"Fine!" She growled in frustration. "I can never win with you, can I?"

Sirius laughed. "Only occasionally." He kissed her deeply as the scene faded around Harry. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks but he did not want to wipe them away. He had no idea why, he just couldn't. They were tears for his lost aunt. He knew what was about to come, he knew he might have to see her die.

"I can't do it any more." The voice of May grumbled which was followed by retches. "Make it stop Sirius. Make it stop."

Harry found himself standing next to his father, who was looking at her bedroom door. Harry was desperate to put a hand on his father's shoulder and try and comfort him but he knew his hand would go straight through the shoulder. "Oh dad..." Harry whispered when he saw tears falling down James' face. "I am so sorry."

"May? Sirius? Do you need anything?" James asked in a strangled voice.

"No thank you." Sirius said calmly. "We're all right."

"Are you sure? May, are you ok?"

"Yes thanks James. Comes with the territory." Her voice was weak and sounded frail. "It happens all the time." He could hear her cut off and she was throwing up again.

"Sirius, she needs a doctor." James said in a forced voice.

"I know. Could you go?"

"Yes. I'll go." James spoke softly and touched his sister's bedroom door before he left. Harry saw him walking slowly at first but the sound of his sister vomiting again turned his walk into a sprint. Harry followed his young father as he ran through the corridors of, what must have been, his house. "Father! Father!" James called as he ran down the stairs and down another series of corridors.

"In here!" A voice to their right was heard. "What is it?" Mr Potter came out of the room.

Now Harry could see the state of his father.

"She's getting worse." He whispered. Tears had stained his cheeks but were only replaced by new and fresher tears. "She won't stop being sick." His words turned to sobs as he collapsed to his knees. "We're losing her Dad. I can't lose her. She's my rock." He hid his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"I know James." Harry's grandfather knelt next to James and wrapped his arms around him. "None of us want to lose May but it looks like it might happen." He rubbed his son's back in soothing circles. "I'll fetch the doctor now." Holding him tighter. "Let's just get her through this day before we think about the future. Step by step remember?" James just nodded as his father held him tight. "She'll get through this. I know it."

Once again the scene disappeared around Harry and he found himself in a very feminine bedroom. Looking around he finally rested his eyes on a frail looking May asleep in bed and his mother sitting next to her, just watching May. Harry also had his gaze fixed on May. She was in her pyjamas but also was wearing a headscarf around her head. From what he could tell was that her hair had fallen out as she had no eyebrows or eye lashes. She looked tired and worn out even as she slept. Silently she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. For a moment Harry thought she had her eyes fixed on him but it was impossible. He turned around and saw his grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Mum, can I talk to Lily alone?" May gave a weak smile.

"Sure." She nodded and left the two girls alone.

"Open my drawer." She nodded to her bedside table with a grin.

Lily leaned over and opened it up. "What am I looking for?"

"My diary." She sighed softly as she sat up more straight.

"I am not going to read your diary!" Lily protested as she took it out and put it in front of May.

"Like hell you are!" May smirked. "I just need something from inside it." Opening it to the middle pages of the diary. "I wrote this yesterday. Felt like I needed to get off my chest." She handed it to Lily and then closed her diary.

"It's a wish list." Lily smiled as she read the points. "Oh May..." She said softly. "Some of them are beautiful."

"Some?" She raised a hairless eyebrow and giggled. "I was wondering if you could help me with some of them."

"Let me read them all."

"Read them out." May sat up off her pillows and watched Lily.

"Number one: Get my hair back. Well of course that was obvious." Lily chuckled before she carried on. "Number two: Get James and Lily... Together. May!"

"What? It's my wish list." She grinned at her. "The bottom is a bit stupid. The first few are genuine." She sighed heavily.

Lily scanned the whole list until she reached the bottom. "Number 12: Reach my 17th birthday. Oh May. You will. I know you will."

May shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a wish Lily." She smiled at her, a smile that was lazy and the smile didn't reach her tired eyes.

"Number 5: Get married? May..." Lily laughed lightly.

"It's every girl's dream to have a big white wedding." She shrugged her shoulders. "It won't happen. I'm too young. I just want to reach my 17th first."

"Oh May!" Lily climbed onto the bed and hugged May. "You will. Plus I will do everything I can to make every single one of your wishes come true. Except the second one." She grinned evilly.

"Oh please." May pouted out her bottom lip to her friend. "Pretty please...." She laughed softly.

"We'll see." She blushed.

Harry remembered his godfather's letter and turned around to the door and saw him eavesdropping in on their conversation. A small smile was present on his lips as he quietly moved away making the scene dissolve at the same time as Sirius' departure.

"Happy birthday." Were the first words Harry heard. The scene became more clear and he saw Sirius and May sitting on her bed with Sirius holding a large square box out to her.

"Thank you." She smiled. Harry noticed she was looking better but still had the notice of being ill. Slowly May opened her present and smiled as she opened the jewellery box and gasped at the sight. "Oh Sirius... It is beautiful. I love it." Leaning over to him and kissing his lips softly.

"You're welcome." Kissing her softly. "There is another purpose for it." He reached into his leather jacket's pocket and took out a small box.

May gasped. "Sirius...."

"Wait." He said softly. "I am sorry but I overheard you and Lily talking about your wishes." He climbed off the bed and walked around to her side and went onto one knee.

"Sirius... Don't...." She could barely get the words out in shock.

"Shh... Please..." He opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. "May, marry me? Not for your wishes but for us. I have loved you for so long and I want you to be my wife."

"Sirius.... I can't..." She whispered. "I don't want to make you a widower so soon after your wedding. It is cruel."

"Oh for Merlin's sake May! I want to marry you no matter what happens. I love you and only you! Think of the vows. 'Through sickness and in health'. I want to do that! Be there for you as your husband!" He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, holding out the box. "Please do this for both of us."

May bit her lip as her tears fell down her pale cheeks and nodded slowly. "Yes... Yes I will."

"Really?" His eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't question it now especially after that speech." She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Sirius Orion Black."

"Good!" He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. "Because I love you May Elizabeth Potter." Kissing her again. "Soon to be Mrs May Elizabeth Black." Kissing her once more.

"When?" She mumbled against his lips.

"When do you want to?" He pulled away and placed a hand at the back of her neck to keep her close to him.

"Before I die will help." She giggled but stopped from his stern look. "Sorry."

"I know you want a quiet wedding." He removed his hand from her neck and moved it to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Shall we say a month? That gives you, your mother and Lily enough time to plan it."

"Enough time for you and James to have your stag night." She smirked at him.

Sirius gave a fake gasp. "A stag night? Who would have thought?" He laughed and lay across the bed. "I doubt it will be much. Just quiet drinks talking about the beautiful women in our lives."

"You're cheating on me?!" She said in a mocking gasp. "I can't believe you(!)"

"Oh yes. You should see her. Beautiful(!)." He said sarcastically and reached up to hold her hand. "I don't think I'll ever replace you May. Not in a million years."

Harry smiled throughout the whole scene, deep down he wished he had met her but then he would still have lived with the Dursleys and if he did meet her now, he would probably be angry with her for not helping him. He hadn't realised that the scene had changed. When he finally noticed he realised he was standing in a garden.

In the garden was a few chairs and they were filled with a few people. They were arranged so there was an aisle in the middle. At the top of the aisle stood Albus Dumbledore, not looking at the people but at the sky above him. In front of him stood a very nervous looking Sirius and a grinning James.

"Stop your worrying Pads. I doubt my baby sister will do a runner." James put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know..." Sirius muttered as he glanced up at Dumbledore.

"She's here." James whispered to him just before the music started.

Both Sirius and Harry glanced back and smiled as they saw May walking down the aisle on her father's arm. She was wearing a long white wedding dress, it was a strapless one but she also had hair but it was a wig. An exact replica of her previous hair. "So beautiful." Sirius whispered as he kept his gaze fixed on May's. "Hello love." He whispered as Mr Potter gave May away to Sirius.

"Hi." She said nervously as she held his hand softly as she had hardly any strength in her. Her gaze was fixed on him throughout the entire ceremony. The same with Sirius. Their gazes were locked and neither had the strength to look away.

The ceremony was short and simple but their kiss was different. Their kiss was long, which received a few wolf whistles from James, and it was loving, it wasn't passionate or rushed but filled with love.

The scene changed and Harry saw Sirius and May asleep soundly in her bed. Thankfully they were fully clothed still in their wedding clothes. They both had their arms around each other as they slept soundly in the night.

May stirred softly. "Sirius..." She whispered as she slowly cracked open one eye to look at him. "Baby... I need the toilet." She giggled as he held her tighter. "I won't be too long and I'll be back." Untangling herself from his tight embrace and slowly and clumsily climbed out of their bed. Gingerly she walked to the bathroom, holding onto things to keep herself upright. Sirius shifted in bed and May looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you dare think about getting out of bed to help me. I am doing fine."

"Fine." Sirius chuckled and sat up in the bed. "Don't be too long or I am sending a search party into that place you call a bathroom."

"Just because it is bigger than your old bedroom down the hall." She chuckled as she opened the door and went inside. "No talking. You know I can't pee with you talking." She laughed for a moment and then there was silence.

Sirius sat nervously on the bed watching the door carefully. He hated it when there was silence between the two of them when they were both awake. "She's taking a while." He whispered to himself as he quietly climbed out of the bed and slowly walking towards the adjoining bathroom. "May...." Speaking softly but no answer came from her. "May." He said a bit louder as he reached the door, his bare feet tapping on the wooden floor as he walked. "Baby?" He called as he slowly opened the door.

The sight was terrible to see. May was sprawled in the middle of the bathroom floor, blood had escaped from her mouth and her skin had a white tinge.

"MAY!" Sirius screamed and rushed to her. "NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" He lifted her body into his lap. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! JAMES!" He shouted loudly as he sobbed into his wife's form.

James, his mother and father ran into the bedroom and then to the bathroom. "Oh Merlin!" James gasped. "May!" He went to rush forward but his mother held him back as his father went forward.

Mr Potter placed his fingers at her throat and shook his head at Sirius. "I am so sorry Sirius. She's gone." Tears were falling fast down his cheeks as he looked at the dead body of his only daughter. "Sirius shall I...?" Reaching forward to take her from the crying boy.

"No!" He said angrily at him. "No! She's not gone!" He buried his face into May's neck and rocked her. "Please! Please don't be gone! I need you May! I need you!"

James finally escaped from his mother's embrace. "Sirius... Let's get her to bed. She'll be comfortable there." He said softly but his voice was breaking as he spoke and held out his hands to take his sister from him. Sirius loosened his grip on May and James reached forward to take her from him.

Mr and Mrs Potter stood back and held onto each other as they watched their oldest child carry their youngest child into her bedroom. They all followed James into the room where he laid his sister onto the bed. "I'll get a cloth to clean her face." Their mother whispered and slowly walked to the bathroom to get a cloth.

"Oh May..." Sirius whispered as he lay on the bed next to her. "Let me come with you. Don't leave me behind." He spoke only to her. Ignoring the others around them. Ignoring Mrs Potter as she cleaned away the blood around May's mouth. Ignoring the Healer who came to register May's death.

"Sirius... She needs to be moved." Remus' voice entered his subconsciousness. "They need to prepare her body for the funeral."

"I can't leave her Moony. I can't." He whispered as his hand rested on May's stomach. "I don't want to let her go."

"I know you don't but it's the way of life. She needs to be put to rest now. Her parents want to bury her in Godric's Hollow's graveyard."

"Yes. She loves it here." Sirius finally sat up, keeping his eyes on his deceased wife. "I shall never forget you." Leaning forward and kissing her cold lips softly. "I promise." He held her hand and took her wedding ring and engagement ring off. "I will look after these for you." He reached for his necklace on his bedside table, slipped both the rings onto them and then proceeded to put the necklace on. "I love you May." Kissing her again as he slowly and reluctantly left the room with Remus.

Harry felt himself beginning to return to the present day. His feet hit the floor of the office. Immediately he fell to the floor and cried softly. "Oh Sirius! Oh May!" He sobbed for the memories of his dead family.

Two sets of arms wrapped around him. "We're here Harry." Ron's voice came from his right.

"Shh... We're here for you." Hermione's voice spoke to his left.

"She.... She died the day after her wedding." Harry said in sobs. "She was happy but...." He shook his head as his friend's comforted him. "She's buried in Godric's Hollow. I want to go and see her and possibly have Sirius name put on her gravestone."

"Do you want us to come?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Yes please." He stood up with them. "I'd like that." The three of them left the Headmistress' office as the memories of his aunt sat in the pensieve, no one to disturb them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so long. If you've reached the end, please leave a review. I know I skipped a few things in the memories but I wanted to get to the main points.**


End file.
